


Bitten

by Steffix3



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffix3/pseuds/Steffix3
Summary: "Oh no," she whispered, eyes growing wide. She was hallucinating again. "Please – I need –" "Yes, yes, you need my brother," Kol Mikaelson sighed. / Slowly dying from werewolf venom after Tyler bit her, Caroline flees to New Orleans in order to search for the only person capable of saving her life.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Bitten

„Just let me explain", Caroline whispered, hands nervously clasped together in front of her.  
  
Tyler shook his head, still facing away from her.  
  
She hadn't meant for him to find out like this. She hadn't meant for him to find out at all.  
  
It had been the first real evening in almost a year that the whole group of them had gotten together again for an evening of drinking and talking about the old times, back when they had all still been in high school. After a few rounds of tequila Elena had suggested a game of truth or dare and Bonnie had had the stupid idea of casting a spell making them all answer truthfully.  
  
So when it had finally been her turn and Elena had asked her who she had had the greatest sex with – and Damon had arrogantly raised his eyebrows and smirked – she hadn't even realized which name she had given them until they had all stared at her with shocked expressions.  
  
And when Tyler had broken his glass and hurried out of the room, Caroline had immediately run after him, ignoring the judging looks on Elena's and Bonnie's faces.  
  
"What is there to explain, Care?" Tyler hissed, "Klaus killed thousands of people. Jenna, an entire pack of hybrids, my friends – Caroline, he killed my _mom_!"  
  
He whirled around then, his eyes golden and surrounded by black veins.  
  
Caroline swallowed, taking a step backward.  
  
"Tyler-"  
  
"How could you do this to me? To our friends?" Tyler asked angrily.  
  
Something snapped inside her then. Anger cursed through every fiber of her being and Caroline could feel her fangs extending, the veins becoming visible beneath her own eyes.  
  
"How could _I_?" she countered while crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You left me, repeatedly, to go god knows where in order to break the sire bond. When I turned, Bonnie made me promise not to hurt anyone or she'd take away my daylight ring. When Elena turned, however, she immediately got her ring, no strings attached. Damon freaking raped and compelled me back when I was human and none of you did a thing about it, none of you even bothered to ask how it makes me feel to see him every day, every fucking day because my supposedly best friend is in love with my rapist! When I asked you to choose between me and your stupid revenge fantasy against an Original that can't be killed you chose revenge over me. You and the rest of our friends sent me to distract Klaus time and time again, knowing full well that at any given moment he could have had enough and killed me. You all wanted me to spend time with him so I did. I listened to what he had to say, I let him charm me because somehow I liked being around him, I liked the way his eyes lit up whenever I laughed at one of his jokes and how he was genuinely interested in me. And when Alaric held me captive at the school, Klaus came for me. When the council took me and Rebekah, again, he came for me. For _me_ , not his sister. So yes, I slept with the one and only person to ever put me first. And I don't regret it. I don't have to. You and I were over and I do not owe you an apology."  
  
"He _used_ you, Caroline," Tyler bellowed, "You were nothing but a game to him, he was only interested in you because you were _mine_ and he wanted to take you from me. And when he finally did get you to spread your legs, he left."  
  
Caroline shook her head.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," she said then, "because all you and the others still see is human Caroline, desperate for any kind of attention. Klaus was the only one to ever see me for who I truly am. He didn't use me and you know it. He loved me."  
  
"Well then, let's find out if he still feels that way about you, shall we?"  
  
And before Caroline could even blink, Tyler had her against the wall, his nails breaking the skin of her bare arms and his fangs deep in her throat.  
  
"Tyler!"  
  
Caroline barely heard Elena's scream before Tyler was forcefully ripped away from her.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Stefan yelled at him, holding both of Tyler's arms behind his back.  
  
Slowly, Caroline began to realize what had happened. Hands shaking, she reached up to touch her neck; her fingers came away bloody.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered, heart beginning to pound wildly in her chest, "You bit me."  
  
Her eyes found Tyler's.  
  
"You _bit_ me!" she screamed, trying and failing not to panic, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"  
  
Tyler's eyes were finally back to normal, yet wide and scared. "Caroline – I – I don't know what – I lost control. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"We need to call Klaus," Elena urged.  
  
"What? No!" Damon snapped, "He's finally gone for good."  
  
"Caroline will _die_ , Damon," Bonnie shouted incredulously.  
  
"So what," the older Salvatore just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Can't handle the rapist comment, can you?" Tyler snarled at him.  
  
"Just stop it, all of you!" Caroline yelled, her heart still pounding like the wings of a hummingbird, "No one needs to call Klaus. I have a vial of his blood at my house."  
  
Once again, she ignored their looks and turned around, ready to leave.  
  
"I'll drive you," Stefan said, but she just shook her head, not bothering to face him.  
  
"No need. The venom won't take effect in the next five minutes."  
  
Before any of them could reply she sped away.

***

Caroline drove like a maniac, knowing full well that her mother would give her hell if she ever found out – vampire or not.  
  
Lying to her friends had been easy. It would be at least a day before any of them would come seek her out and realize that she was gone, that she did not have a vial of Klaus's blood like she had told them.  
  
She had been on the road for the past 11 hours, her entire supply of blood bags already gone since she had drunk most of it four hours ago when the hallucinations had finally started to hit.  
  
Now, she was desperately trying to stay conscious and focused on the road ahead of her. Just two more hours, she kept reminding herself, gripping the steering wheel even harder as another wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
When the next wave hit only seconds later, Caroline frantically reached into her hand bag, fishing for her phone.  
  
Her hands were shaking worse than ever when she searched her contacts for the one person that would be able to save her.  
  
Pressing the green little phone on the display, Caroline held the device to her ear while trying to keep the vehicle on the right lane.  
  
"Come on, pick up, pick up," Caroline prayed as the dialing tone continued, "Please," her voice finally broke when she suddenly began to feel unbearably hot, "Please, pick up."  
  
When the phone switched to voice mail, she forcefully threw it onto the passenger seat.  
  
Her gums were beginning to ache, her body alternating between freezing and burning up like when she had been seven years old and had had the worst flu in the history of flus.  
  
She hit the gas pedal harder, pushing the car to its limits.  
  
When Caroline finally arrived in New Orleans she had no idea where to even start looking for Klaus. Drenched in sweat and heart pounding hard and fast in her ribcage she somehow ended up in a little bar.  
  
She barely realized bumping into several chairs before she finally crashed into the counter.  
  
"Are you alright?" a blonde bar keeper rushed over to her. Caroline's gaze immediately focused on the throbbing pulse in her carotid artery.  
  
"K-Klaus M-Mikaelson," she stammered, gripping the wooden counter in order to keep herself from eating the girl, "Please, I need … to find … Klaus."  
  
"And who might you be?" someone asked from behind her and Caroline closed her eyes in exasperation. She was running out of time.  
  
Turning around, she found herself across from a young man with dark skin and a charming smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"No time … please," she panted, one hand going to her stomach. Her insides felt like they were on fire, "Take me to Klaus."  
  
"See, I can't do that," the guy continued, still smiling. Caroline blinked when the world around her almost turned upside down. "Usually, people looking for Klaus means trouble for my city."  
  
She felt her patience snap then; her insides were cramping and the hunger was becoming almost worse than after she had turned. Her fangs extended and she felt the familiar prickling beneath her eyes.  
  
She was about to pounce at the guy when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her upper body.  
  
"Easy there, darling. Don't want to cause a scene now, do you?"  
  
Taking in the suddenly tense posture of the guy in front of her, Caroline turned her head – and gasped.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered, eyes growing wide. She was hallucinating again. "Please – I need –"  
  
"Yes, yes, you need my brother," Kol Mikaelson sighed.  
  
"Who is she, Kol?"  
  
Caroline turned back toward the unfriendly guy, frowning. He saw Kol, too? Her head started spinning even more and all of a sudden she felt like her lungs were collapsing.  
  
The last thing she heard before darkness overtook her was Kol's amused answer.  
  
"Why, she's Nik's girl, of course."

***

Klaus was in the middle of a painting he had been trying to perfect for several days now when he recognized Kol's footsteps downstairs. He paused when he heard a second, fainter heartbeat accompanying Kol's strong one. Rolling his eyes, Klaus put the paint brush aside, wiped his hands on a nearby towel and then flashed downstairs into the courtyard.  
  
"Brother," he smirked upon seeing Kol carrying a young woman, her blonde hair hiding her face and an ugly, bloody wound adorning her neck, "How often do I have to tell you not to take your food home with you?"  
  
And then, all of a sudden, her scent hit him and he froze. Fear gripped his heart, blind panic cursing through his body.  
  
"Caroline," it was barely a whisper. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Kol, brushing the hair out of the blonde's way too grayish face. His hands were shaking by the time Kol heaved her into his arms.  
  
Wide-eyed he stared at the wound on her neck. "Werewolf bite."  
  
"Nik," Kol said and Klaus forced himself to focus on his younger brother who for once in his life had the decency to look serious, "She was in really bad shape when I found her."  
  
Not wasting another second Klaus flashed to the living room and sat down on the sofa, pulling Caroline into his lap.  
  
"Klaus," she murmured, eyes fluttering but not opening and Klaus felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I'm here, love," he answered, stroking her hair with one hand. He raised his other arm and bit into his wrist before placing the dripping wound onto her mouth. At first, the tip of her tongue hesitantly poked against his skin before her body began to stir and she finally sank her fangs into his wrist.  
  
A sob escaped her, hands rising and clasping his arm.  
  
"It's alright, sweetheart, you're with me, you're safe," he whispered into the crown of her head, still stroking her blonde curls while she drank deeply.  
  
All too soon he felt her fangs retracting, the grip around his wrist loosen. Carefully, Klaus shifted and moved off the couch, kneeling down in front of it as Caroline slowly began to sit up.  
  
She looked at him then, her blue eyes wide and shining, as though she couldn't believe he was really there, right in front of her.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly and Klaus had to look away for a moment. Those two words warmed his heart in a way no one had managed to accomplish for centuries.  
  
When he met her eyes again, he realized how exhausted she looked even with his blood fresh in her system right now and healing her from the inside.  
  
"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked softly. Her lips pressed together then, her eyes hardening. She shook her head and he realized that she was trying hard to suppress tears.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," it was barely audible and yet he heard her voice breaking.  
  
He attempted a smile. "At least tell me if I have to expect the doppelganger and her annoying entourage breaking down my door, coming to save you from the Big Bad Wolf."  
  
"Oh I do hope so," Kol commented from the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, arms crossed in front of him, "I've been _dying_ to straighten things out with her and her brother."  
  
Klaus rolled his eyes.  
  
"So it really is you then," Caroline said, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"In the flesh," Kol grinned. "Had my witch girlfriend bring me back to life."  
  
"Wow," the blonde replied, "I'd really like to meet the poor girl that has to put up with you."  
  
Kol's face hardened. "Well then you shouldn't have let Nik heal you."  
  
Klaus saw Caroline's brows furrow before she suddenly understood.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she hurriedly said, before taking a calming breath and looking Kol straight in the eyes, her voice full of sympathy when she repeated herself, "I am really, truly sorry."  
  
It was Kol's turn to look confused and Klaus couldn't blame him. Caroline had a way of making people feel understood, loved. Worthy. Something neither he nor his siblings were used to experience.  
  
"Brother," Klaus finally said in order break the awkward moment, "Why don't you go find out who knows of Caroline's presence here? We need to-"  
  
Kol shook his head, interrupting his older brother.  
  
"Marcel already knows," he said and Klaus felt his entire body going rigid, "He was with her when I found her."  
  
"Wait a second," Caroline stared at the Hybrid with big eyes, "That arrogant asshat at the bar was the Marcel you told me about? The one you raised like a son? Well, that certainly explains the attitude."  
  
Kol laughed out loud.  
  
"You know, I like her already," he grinned, "Can we keep her, Nik?"  
  
"Fine by me," Caroline answered before Klaus had the chance to, her face becoming sad, "I don't plan on going back home any time soon, anyway."  
  
Klaus looked at her worriedly. Slowly, he raised his hands and placed them on her knees.  
  
"I must ask again, love," he said, his gaze pleading, "What happened in Mystic Falls?"  
  
For a full minute, Caroline just looked at him and he could almost see the wheels turning in her pretty head. Then, she took one of his hands and put it at her temple.  
  
"See for yourself," she whispered and again, Klaus's heart nearly burst with the amount of trust she put in him.  
  
Closing his eyes and concentrating on entering her mind, he was immediately bombarded with images of the events that had transpired during the last couple of hours.  
  
When he was done, anger burned through him; a rage that threatened to swallow him whole. He felt murderous. Clenching his fists, he opened his eyes again, irises laced with gold. When he saw the look on her face, saw how scared she was of his reaction, the urge to rip someone's heart out became almost overwhelming.  
  
"I am going to kill them all," he vowed, voice no more than a growl, "I will rip them apart limb by limb until they beg me to end their pathetic lives."  
  
"Now that is the brother I love," Kol smirked mischievously, "I'll go get my bat."  
  
"Klaus," Caroline said firmly, gripping his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her and away from the doorway in which Kol had stood only seconds ago.  
  
Reluctantly, Klaus looked at the baby vampire in front him, anger still radiating through his entire being at the thought of Damon Salvatore forcing himself on her, of her so-called friends doing nothing about it, of Tyler Lockwood almost erasing her from existence.  
  
"You can't kill them," she said softly, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks.  
  
"And why not?" he asked her, fists still clenched at his sides, "What they did to you is unforgivable, Caroline."  
  
"I know," she answered, "But I don't need revenge and I sure as hell don't need you to avenge me."  
  
He tried to turn his head away from her, but she only tightened her hold on him.  
  
"All I want," she continued, "is to leave all that behind and start a new life."  
  
She grinned then, cocking her head.  
  
"You did promise to show me the world once," she said, suddenly all nervous, "So if that offer still stands-"  
  
Klaus hadn't even realized what he was about to do until his lips crashed against hers, until his hands buried themselves in her hair, pulling her closer.  
  
Just for a moment, he pulled away again, a roguish grin on his lips.  
  
"Every king needs a queen, I suppose," he said, before capturing her mouth once more. Caroline responded eagerly, letting herself fall backward on the sofa with Klaus on top of her.  
  
A disappointed sigh sounded from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Guess that means I won't be needing my bat then."


End file.
